


Marreye's Big Oopsies

by harrysconfetti



Category: Heathers (1988)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysconfetti/pseuds/harrysconfetti
Summary: Marreye literally go crazy.
Relationships: Harreye Tryles/Mouis Tommo
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Harreye is sitting on the stairs at Venezuela Management Studios. It's unthinkable for a true popstar to hazard his designer outfit by sitting on stairs, but when Harreye has the need to diarize, all else doeth fade...

_ Dear Diary, Neff told me he teaches people life... He said "Real life sucks losers dry. If you wanna fuck with the eagles, you have to learn to fly." I said, "So, you teach people how to spread their wings and fly?" He said "Yes." I said, "...You're beautiful!" _

Camilla and Ocean arrive, interrupting his thoughts...

Ocean nudges Harreye to get his attention. “God! Come on, Harreye!”

“What is your damage, Ocean?” Harreye annoyed and clearly irritatingly asks.

“Don't blame me, blame Neff. He told me to haul your ass into the boardroom, pronto. Back me up, Cami.” Ocean says

“Yeah, he really wants to talk to you…” Camilla softly says.

“Okay, I'm going... Jesus Christ.” Harreye says as he gets up.

####  All three of them make their way towards the room. They finally open the doors to see Neff sitting on the table awaiting for their arrival.

“Hello Neff” 

“Harreye, finally... I've got a task for you. I need you to go upload these photos of your ex-beard Summer into the computer as blackmail for anything.” Neff says with a straight face.

“Shit Neff, I don't have anything against Summer.” Harreye says.

“You don't have anything for her either. Come on, it'll be very. This will give us even more opportunities to take advantage of her.”'

“I'll think about it..” Harreye lowly says.

“Don't think.” Neff sternly says.

“Harreye needs to get to the computer - Camilla, move over.” Neff coldy says to his wife.

Reluctantly, Harreye goes to the computer and starts to upload them. 

After a while - The deed is done. Ocean prints the photos out and puts them in a yellow folder titled 'Important Use’.

Now, all they have to do is wait for a good opportunity to use them.

The group sits down around the table. They observe the various banalities of the outside of the room.

Through the window, across the way, USP’s Qiam Layne (who is also Harreye’s bandmate), is pushing the need of a better work environment....

“Come on guys! We need better rules and a good policy!” Qiam shouts.

“God why can’t he just give up yet” Oceans says with an eye roll.

“Come on, let's go…” Qiam shouts again

“Do they even know that the stupid petition isn’t gonna work?” Ocean continues once more in annoyance.

“Oh don’t say that. It could work” Harreye responds trying to defend his bandmate.

They ignore him and continue their activities.

“Tryles, guess what today is” Neff says with a bit of excitement.

“'Ouch... the daily Poll? So what's the question?” Harreye asks.

“Yeah, so what's the question, babe?” Camilla asks with curiosity as well.

“God damn, Camilla... You were with me when I thought of it…” Neff says with a glare towards Camilla.

“I forgot.” Camilla says softly and with a bit of embarrassment.

“You're such a pillowcase.” Neff responds.

“This wouldn't be that bizarro thing you were babbling about over the phone last night, would it?” Harreye asks again.

“Of course it is.”

Poll bent, Neff and Harreye leave the table..

“I told Kate if she gave me one more dumb polatic question, I’d spew chunks” Neff says to Harreye as they walk out of office.

Half listening, Harreye catches sight of someone - one face, across the big office room. He's seen him too. Harreye, busy seeing him back again, walks straight into Liall Boran, nearly knocking him off his chair. Once upon a time, Liall and Harreye were inseparable - before Harreye became apart of Neff’s little group.

“Oh Harreye, I'm sorry.” Liall starts.

“Liall, gosh... Hey, I'm really sorry I couldn't make it to your birthday party last month.”

“It's okay...Neff said you had a big date.. Think I'd probably miss my own birthday for a date…”

“Don't say that.” Harreye says with a half smile.

“I was looking around the other day and I dug up...these old songs we wrote” Liall says reaching for them in his bag and hands them to Harreye.

“Ohh, they're great-” Harreye starts to say until he gets pulled away.

“Come on, Harreye” Neff says dragging Harreye away.

Some of the songs land on the floor. Liall picks them up as Harreye is hauled away.

“'I was talking to somebody…” says to Neff, clearly irritated as he gets dragged along.

Another spot - at which are the cool-but-not-quite-cool-enough of the office. They all know and agree that Neff’s little group are the worst. And that Neff Lazoff is the state of the bitching art - the most mimicked/loathed creature in known history.

“Great, it's Neff.” Chris groans

“Oh, shit!” Rayn says.

“Hi, Chris... Loved your photoshoot on Monday” Neff says in the fakest nice tone ever.

“Thanks. I tried my best” Chris says with a smile

“Check this out. What do you feel would make the office a better place?” Neff says'

“That's easy. A food truck outside.” says Kalani.

Harreye eye groans...

“Nothing as long as you’re here” Chris says in the fakest sympathy possible.

“You're beautiful.” Harreye says with sarcasm.

The pollsters move on. Neff is pissed, re Harreye's loose cannon sarcasm.

“If you're going to openly be a bitch…” Neff starts.

“It's just, Neff, why can't we talk to different kinds of people?” Harreye says.

“Fuck me gently with a chainsaw... Do I look like Mother Theresa? If I did, I probably wouldn't mind talking to the weirdo squad…” Neff exasperatedly says

He gestures to a spot at which are seated the Office's social rejecta.

“Does it not bother you that everybody in this office thinks that you're a piranha?” Harreye asks

“Like I give a shit. They all want me as a friend or a life change maker. I'm worshiped here”

Meanwhile...Harreye, poll focused, leads Neff toward the “weirdo” spot...

“I can't believe this. We're going to CINCO club tonight, and we're brushing up on our conversational skills with the dumbasses of the office.” Neff says with annoyance.

“Hi!” Harreye says to Kate.

“Hey!” Kate responds back a little confused.

“So, this is what's called a poll…” Neff says with his bitch boost at 72%

The pair continues talking to the rest of the people at the office. All getting suck up answers, which Neff enjoys as Harreye clearly doesn’t.

“You make this office a better place!” A staff member says.

“A better place to write songs.” Liall says with full confidence.

“All we need is you Neff” someone else says.

“Your management makes it better!”

“Well I’ll name a few things starting with…” Qiam says.

So, that's the Daily Poll...

Meanwhile...Summer walks in without a worry. She makes her way to sit alone -as she usually does.

“Oh my God, here we go.” Ocean says with amusement.

The group watches - Someone goes up to Summer with the same yellow folder containing her photos. Clearly they have an intent for using them. As Summer opens the folder she looks in horror and quickly closes it. The person guides her away as tears stream down her cheeks. It’s clear that the person intends to do something bad.

Harreye, mid guilt attack, retreats to Qiam’s spot.

“Hi Harreye! Wanna sign the petition for a better work space?” Qiam asks.

Neff notices Harreye looking a bit uneasy, Neff doesn’t really care that he’s uneasy, he just wants him away from Qiam. . He gets up and goes to drag Harreye away from Qiam.

“You wanted to start hanging out with me again. You know how this works. If I wasn't already in it, I'd want the same thing” Neff says to Harreye with an annoyed tone.

Harreye makes a face.

“Come on Harreye, you used to have a sense of humor.” Neff says as he walks away.

####  The group makes their way to the gender neutral bathrooms. (Like a bunch of high schoolers)

“Harreye, can you come back here a minute?” Camilla says from inside the stall.

“A true friend's work is never done…” Harreye says with the flex of his index finger

“Gross..” Ocean and Neff say in unison. 

“Grow up, Cami. Bulimia is so '87.” Neff says in an annoyed tone.

Meanwhile in the cubicle, Harreye is consulting Camilla as her nauseousness gets worse.

“You know, maybe you should see a doctor.” Harreye sighs

“Yeah, maybe.” Camilla lowly says.

“Come on Camilla, let's go get food, I’m starving” Neff bitchily says.

They return to the lunch hall. Harreye spots that boy again. 

“God, Harreye, drool much? We’ve told you to stay away from Mouis. Such a bad influence” Ocean says to Harreye in a cold tone.

Harreye walks over to Mouis- bold as an eagle..

“Hello Mouis..” Harreye says with a smirk

“Greetings and salutations, group changed ya much?” Mouis responds back in a flirty tone.

“No, never.” Harreye flirts back. He suddenly remembers the office poll question. “This may seem like a really stupid question…”

“There are no stupid questions, babe” 

Harreye smiles “What would make this office a better place?”

“That's the stupidest question I've ever heard.” Mouis replies back.

“Well, you know Neff, always looking for questions he already knows the answer too.”

Mouis chuckles and starts to say “How’s your little undercover mission going”

“God, it’s terrible..” Harreye starts

Two of Harreye’s exes spot Mouis and Harreye talking.

“Who does that guy think he is anyways, Bo Diddley?” Tony says.

“Harreye's into his act, no doubt.” Robin responds back.

Robin still gets really jealous when he sees Harreye talking to others. He doesn’t know whether Harreye still fancies him but he’s sure of one thing, he wants him back. He’ll stop at nothing to get him back.

####  Meanwhile, back with Harreye and Mouis. Mouis is trying his best to answer Neff’s stupid question.

“Well, something that will make this office a better place is Neff gone” Mouis answers.

“How very” Harreye smirks

“'Come on, Harreye” Neff says approaching Harreye clearly irritated.

“Later.” Harreye says as light as air.

“Definitely.” Mouis replies.

Watching, from afar, Tony and Robin.

“Let's kick his ass!” Tony says with a bit of anger.

“Shit Tony - we're adults. We're too old for that kinda crap…” Robin pauses to think “...Let's give him a good scare, though.”

They strut over towards Mouis’s spot.

“You gonna eat this?” Tony says pushing a finger in Mouis’ food.

“What did your girlfriend say, when you told her you were gay?” Robin starts

“Answer him, dick.” Tony says.

Mouis doesn't answer. He appears quite calm - though certainly he likes his food.

“Hey T, doesn't this cafeteria have a "no weirdos allowed" rule?” Robin asks Tony.

Tony, thinks - trying hard to remember that particular rule..

“They seem to have an open-door policy for assholes though, don't they?” Mouis snarkly says.

“What did you say, dick-head?”Robin says clearly offended

“I'll repeat myself…” Mouis says reaching into his bag. He pulls out a gun - a nerf gun - the rapid fire one to be  exact. Without further ado, he fires at Robin and Tony.

**BAM ! BAM !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neff takes Harreye to a club.

####  **_At Harreye's beach house, playing croquet -_ **

“You can’t really kick him out. You can probably just ban him for a week or something.” Ocean suggests.

“I suppose you’re right, but imagine if he used a real gun. I’d throw his ass in jail.” Neff rolls his eyes.

“No way, Mouis would have used blanks. Plus, all Mou really did was ruin two pairs of pants... Maybe not even that... Can you bleach out urine stains?” Harreye chuckles out.

“You seem pretty amused. I thought you'd given up on him after your breakup” Neff says.

"Never Say Never..." 

Neff shoots. His ball nudges that of Camilla, thus giving Neff an advantage...

“So what are you going to do, Neff, take the two shots or send me out?”

“Did you have a brain tumor for breakfast? First, you ask if you can be red, knowing that I'm always red…” Neff irritatingly says. He goes over to Camilla's ball and slams it out - way, way out...

“Shit,” Camilla says in disappointment.

“It's your turn, Camilla. Easy shot, Camilla…” Neff’s bitchiness is off the roof.

“No way, no day.” Ocean shouts out.

"Give it up, girl.” Harreye also shouts.

Camilla has a go anyway... She fumbles the shot; the ball bounces off a statue, then a tree, and then goes through the hoop after all...

“Holy shit!” Harreye says in amazment.

“God, that was incredible!” Ocean shouts again

“Wooo!” Camilla is ecstatic.

Change of subject...

“So, tonight's the night. Are you two excited?” Ocean asks.

“I'm giving Harreye  _ his _ shot, his first high-end club.” Neff turns to Harreye “You blow it tonight, and it's ‘keggers with kids’ for the rest of your career.”

That said, Neff again shoots his ball so that it nudges Camilla's...

“Why?” Camilla complains.

“Why not..?” Neff smirks.

Harreye's suburbian mom comes out with a tray of finger food.(The Tryles’eat pate. Sometimes Mrs. Tryles will buy normal food - but only if it's pate-able.)

“Ocean, your driver's here.” Sam Tryles calls out.

“Come on, whoever wants a ride.” Ocean turns to the others.

The group departs and Harreye heads for the house. Sam sits down at the patio table.

“Hey, take a break Harreye. Sit down…” Sam says.

He sits, picks up a food finger.

“So, what was the first month of tour like?” Sam asks,

“Oh, I don't know... It was okay I guess.” Harreye replies.

“Hey, isn't that little office party coming up soon?”

“Yeah..” Harreye sighs.

“Any contestants worth mentioning?”

“Maybe….I might take Mouis? You know, just to piss Neff off” Harreye chuckles.

“I thought you and Mouis broke up?” Sam furrows her eyebrows in confusion.

Harreye smiles cheekly, “Great pate, but I gotta motor if I want to be ready for the club tonight.”

####  **_7-11_ **

“Corn Nuts!” Neff shouts at Harreye from the car.

“B.Q. or plain?” Harreye asks.

“ _ B.Q! _ ” Neff shouts out surprised and irritated.

Inside, Harreye finds the corn nuts. Mouis walks up behind.

“Are you gonna pull a super-chug with that?” Mouis asks, coming behind Harreye.

“No, but if you're nice, I'll let you buy me a slushie…” Harreye is a bit surprised to see Mouis here. “What are you doing here, babe?”

“I thought I’d find you here considering Neff can’t go to his clubs without his good ol’ corn nuts. Plus I wanted to see you.” Mouis stops and looks at Harreye up and down. “Holy shit Haz, you look amazing.” 

“Thank you, Mou…” Harreye is blushing. “You know, what you did at the studio today...was pretty extreme.” 

“Yeah well, the extreme always seems to make an impression. Did you say a cherry or coke slushie?” Mouis asks.

“I didn't...Cherry.” Harreye cheekily says.

Right after they make their purchase, they go outside. Mouis’ motorcycle is there. Harreye definitely remembers their times on that bike...

“Bike, clean as always”

“I do try, can’t have a dirty bike when we’re-” Mouis stops but is interrupted by a car horn.

“HARREYE!” Neff shouts out. 

Harreye rolls his eyes.

“God he’s really irritating me”

“He sounds real impatient, where is he taking you this time?”

“Oh yeah, I'm on my way to CINCO Club…” Harreye sighs. “I don’t really like him at all”

“I don't really like him either.” Mouis smiles.

“Well, it's really just like, acting? Like pretending to like him. I don’t even know how I put up with his bullshit. He’s really frustating.” Harreye sighs

“Well, maybe it’s time to cut the cameras” 

####  **_Uptight at CINCO -_ **

Harreye and Neff arrive at the club - looking deadly, just like they should. Everything is very high-end. There’s people with champagne classes and dresses probably worth more than Harreye’s beach house.

“Hola que tal, throw your coats on those racks over there...Ah, Harreye, this is Christopher” Derek turns towards Harreye.

“Excellent!” Christopher says as he looks Harreye up and down.

“Did you guys bring your partying trousers, huh?” Derek asks cheekily.

“Let's party.” Neff says.

“He loves to party.” Derek says turning to Christopher.

####  **_Time cut - Harreye's room -_ **

_ Dear Diary, I want to kill, and you have to believe it's for more than just selfish reasons, more than just a spoke in my emotions. You have to believe me... _

####  **_Back at CINCO -_ **

Christopher is having trouble with the foreplay stage...

“Hey it's so great to be able to talk to someone and not have to ask ‘What do you do for a living’ I hate that…” Christopher says with forced laughter.

Harreye flashes a smile so brief it's an allegation. He drinks rum from a smeary glass, looks at the ceiling, looks in his glass again...and it occurs to him that if ever aliens did land on the Earth, they probably would blow it up - just to be on the safe side...

“So...what do you do for a living?” Christopher asks, he’s really struggling.

Harreye looks at him, then elsewhere, anywhere.  _ Take me. Take me now... _

####  **_Somewhere in one of the private rooms._ **

“Come on, Neff. Shouldn't we get back to the main room?” Derek asks.

“We will. It's just that you're so hot tonight... I can't control myself.” Neff says in a seductive tone.

Derek takes his cue. As he goes down there's a poster of USP’s Glamour shoot on the wall - all the boys expect Harreye and Qiam are looking in front. They’re dressed in black and similar hairstyles. Exquisite detail on each of their faces... 

We hear a zipper...

####  **_Time cut - Harreye's room -_ **

_ Oh Christ! I can't explain it, but I'm allowed an understanding that most people have chosen... I understand that I must stop Neff! _

####  **_Back at CINCO -_ **

Harreye is sort of hiding. He's in the room where the coats have been hung up. He stares into a match flame, as he lowers his hand to it. It hurts. He drops the match in the glass, and the alcohol ignites. Surprised, he throws the blue flame out the window into the night. It arcs down into the alley below, and, quite conveniently, lands in a trash can.

Meanwhile, Neff is in a bathroom, alone, rinsing his mouth. He sees himself in the mirror. He spits out at it...

####  **_Meanwhile back in the coat hanger room._ **

Christopher finds Harreye.

“How's my popstar, huh?” Christopher says as he places himself next to Harreye on the couch. Harreye moves to the far end of the couch. Christopher scoots even closer to him.

“Oh, I know everyone in the industry isn't so uptight. Come on…” Christopher says as he starts to caress Harreye’s thigh.

_ Oh god if Mouis were here... _

“Come on.. now look, I don't feel so good, okay?” Harreye says in an attempt to reject Christopher’s desires.

“Hey, let's do it on the coats. It'll be excellent, huh?” Christopher pressures more.

Harreye springs up. Christopher - fully confident - reclines. He admires Harreye's form with the practiced eye of a horse trader...

“You know, I have a little prepared speech for when my suitor wants more than I'm prepared to give him: Gee, Blank, I had a really nice-” Harreye starts as he gets cut off.

“Save the speeches for Malcolm X... I just wanna get  _ laaaid _ ” Christopher says as giddy as ever.

“You don't deserve my fucking speech!” Harreye is disgusted. He grabs his coat and storms out.

####  **_Time cut - Harreye's room -_ **

_ Liall was a true friend and I sold him out for a bunch of Swatch-dogs and Diet Coke-heads. Killing Neff would be like offing the Wicked Witch of the West.. wait.. East.. West.. God, I sound like a fucking psycho! _

####  **_Back at CINCO - corridor -_ **

Harreye leans against a wall, feeling ill, angry, and cheap. Neff makes his way towards Harreye, irritated as hell.

“What's your damage? Christopher says you're being a real cooze.” Neff is annoyed.

“Neff, I feel really sick, like I'm gonna throw up, so can we please jam now?” Harreye asks in an attempt for Neff to say yes.

“No! Hell no!”

Harreye is horrified, but the only response he can manage at that moment is to bend over and vomit...

####  **_Time cut - Harreye's room -_ **

_ Tomorrow, I'll be kissing his aerobicized ass, but tonight, let me dream of a world without Neff - a world where I am free. _

####  **_In the alley - outside CINCO -_ **

We can assume that Harreye has told Neff a few things, even whilst wiping the puke from his chin. He leaves, via a side door into an alley. Braced by the clear night air, he passes by that burning trash can. Neff comes out after him. Harreye stops, turns. Now, Neff has something to say.

“You - stupid - fuck!” Neff shouts.

“You god-damn bitch!” Harreye shouts back.

“You were nothing before you met me. You were playing songwriter with Liall. You were a shy one. You were boring. You were a total snooze fest. I got you into a high-end club! What's my thanks? It's on the hallway floor! I got paid in puke!” Neff irritatingly says.

“Lick it up baby! - Lick It Up !” Harreye talks back.

If looks could kill, Neff would be dead.

“Monday morning, you're history... I'll tell everyone about tonight. If I were you, I wouldn’t even show your face at the office anymore. No-one at the studio is gonna let you play their reindeer games.” Neff’s bitchiness is showing.

Harreye is a little stunned. It's too soon for him; it's too soon after writing with Liall to be dealing with shit like this...

####  **_Back in Harreye's room -_ **

He stops writing and flings his diary across the room. It strikes the window frame, just as someone sticks his face in. Harreye double-takes.

“Dreadful etiquette, I apologize.” Mouis says with a more calming tone.

“It's okay.” Harreye is amazed and amused.

“I saw the croquet set up in the back... You up for a match?” Mouis asks, sticking his hand out. Harreye takes it and follows him out.

**_After a game of croquet…_ **

Out on the grass are two pairs of shoes resting together by the first wicket. Two pairs of socks lay crumpled by the next wicket. A graphic t-shirt and crewneck sweatshirt lay near another wicket. As we move on there is a pair of blue jeans and black pants that lay resting on the grass.  Right on their mallets hang their boxers. Then we are met with the two of them entangled in an artful pose upon a random gunslinger coat.

“Mmm... Thank you, our games of strip croquet are always the best.” Mouis says as he holds Harreye in an embrace.

“Well, you're welcome...it’s always my favorite part of our games,” Harreye says as he nuzzles into Mouis more.

“Mmm... there's a lot to be said for throwing off your-Oww!” Mouis starts until Harreye playfully bites his shoulder.

Harreye is in his thoughts “What a night... What a life...God, I can’t believe I let Neff drag me to CINCO. It was one of the most horrible experiences I’ve ever had. You know...someone tried to put his hands on me, but don’t worry because I told him off. Honestly, I wish you were there with me. Neff was so terrible to-”

Mouis interrupts him with a kiss. His mind runs on though.

“Mmmm...Neff Lazoff is one bitch that deserves to die.” Mouis says in a sigh.

“Oh... killing him won't solve anything. I say we just grow up, be adults and die. But before that, I'd like to see Neff puke his guts out.”

Mouis leans in to kiss Harreye once more...


End file.
